


Scent Marking

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [203]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, NSFW, Scent Marking, it's not about the sex, just like intermingling scents, scent marking not in a pissing on people way btw, the sex isn't that explicit, vampires take mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam and Benny have sex for the first time, and Sam discovers vampires scent mark their mates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from tumblr.
> 
> Warnings for being nsfw, first time, vampires take mates, scent-marking.

The first time they give into what they want, rip each other’s clothes off and rut against a hastily shut door, neither of them exactly last long at all.

It’s days of intense hormones–weeks, months, if they’re being honest, because the sexual tension began long before the actual relationship did–building upon each other, until they spill over hard and fast, desperate against a door and each other’s bodies.

It’s perfect.

Sure, Sam had fantasies of them fucking, of long, slow touches, of teasing, of learning each other’s bodies, hell, of making it to a bed. But that doesn’t make this less perfect–all of that can wait. This is enough.

“What are you doing?” Sam asks, eyes half-closed and voice a mumble when he feels Benny’s hands on him again, rubbing through the mess on his stomach.

“Gettin’ our scent on us,” Benny mumbles, focused on his task, now rubbing the tacky come into Sam’s skin, than his own.

Sam freezes. “What the hell?” he asks.

Benny shrugs, still rubbing at Sam’s stomach. “Vampire thing,” he says. “We sent mark our mates.”

“Mates?” Sam asks, body still held taut.

“Ya thought I was kiddin’ ‘bout that? Exaggeratin’? Spoutin’ shit?” Benny asks.

“N-no,” Sam says. “Just…”

“Just what?” Benny says, leaning in so his nose is buried in Sam’s neck. “’M a vampire, Sam. We got our little things. If that bothers ya, speak up now.”

“I’m your mate? For real?” Sam asks.

“Forever,” Benny promises, answering the real question.

“Really?” Sam checks, just to be sure.

“Really,” Benny says, taking an obvious sniff at Sam. “Ya already smell different. Marked. Still like you, still that great smell that makes me damn crazy. But…different.” He grins. “Bet I do too.”

Benny seems to revel in the idea. Sam considers it. Vampire thing, he guesses, like wearing each other’s clothes, only more permanent.

He rather likes the idea too. Sure, he can’t smell it, not like Benny can, but he’ll _know_  it’s there, that subtle change, them marking each other. When Benny pushes even closer, Sam pushes back, the two of them rubbing against each other.

Benny growls approvingly into his neck, hands scrambling at Sam’s hips, fingers biting in tight. Sam, for his part, grabs onto Benny’s shoulder blades, pulling him even closer.

“You know…” he manages to say, “we should smell like each other. Inside and out.”

Benny growls again, and then moves back only far enough to physically pick Sam up, apparently unwilling to separate from him even to walk, and brings the two of them over to the bed.


End file.
